


Cuddles With a Demon

by cowboybelphie



Series: Kai's Short Obey Me! Fics [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Cuddles, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Gender Neutral, Head pats, M/M, MC is gender neutral, Short, Short One Shot, belphegor - Freeform, belphie loves mc, belphie thinks hes not cute, gender-neutral, he blushes, lots of fluff, very short, very sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboybelphie/pseuds/cowboybelphie
Summary: Belphie's hair looked incredibly soft, and you really wanted to touch it. He liked that.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Kai's Short Obey Me! Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645915
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	Cuddles With a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally based off of his reactions when you rub his head in surprise guest. He and Mammon are the cutest and I'm DEFINITELY writing something for Mammon soon.  
> We needed more Belphie fics, and tbh we need more Mammon fics. AND FICS WHERE THE MC IS GENDER NEUTRAL EXCUSE ME SOME OF US ARE GAY MEN.  
> ALSO: I don't know if you can count Belphie being free as a spoiler but let me know.

Since Belphegor had been freed, the attic had now become a nice, quiet place to relax. You were half laying on the bed with your back against the headboard and Belphie was laying in between your legs with his head resting on your tummy, clutching his pillow as he closed his eyes. He was laying on his side, and you found yourself wondering if he was really all that comfortable, but he was the avatar of sloth after all. You found yourself staring at his hair. It looked _incredibly_ soft, and you really, really wanted to touch it. Without realising, your hand was already on his head and your fingers we're running through his hair. It was as soft as you'd thought, and it felt like silk between your fingers. 

”Mm...thats nice...” you heard Belphie mutter, his eyes still closed but a faint blush dusting his cheeks. He seemed very content being around you, awake or asleep.

"You're so cute, Belphie," you smiled as you rested your hand on his head and played with his hair. His cheeks got visibly darker, and he opened an eye slightly to glare at you.

"No I'm not," he mumbled sleepily, holding his pillow tighter against him. He turned slightly, causing his hair to fall away from his face. Whenever you got to see his whole face, you were always amazed at just how pretty he was. Your other hand made its way to his cheek and rested on it, and you could feel the warmth of his blush underneath it. He averted his eyes as he felt your touch. "I'm a demon, you know. I can't be cute."

"Well," you started, leaning towards him slightly, "I think you're pretty cute." You placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before pulling back and smiling at him. He looked slightly shocked as you sat up and you were worried you may have overstepped. Those thoughts were lost when he sat up with you and turned in your lap, facing you and placing his hands on the headboard behind you. You certainly were _not_ expecting that. Your eyes met and he held your gaze for a few seconds before he slowly leaned in closer to you. His eyes flicked between your eyes and lips.

"You know, I've wanted to do this for a while..." His voice was a whisper and he closed the distance between you as his lips met yours in a gentle kiss. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, kissing him back with no hesitation. It didn't last for very long, but you were both glad that it happened. When he pulled away, his face was flushed and he was giving you that sweet smile of his. You let out a happy sigh when you saw his smile and he pulled you into a tight hug.

"I love you," Belphie whispered to you, his breath tickling your ear, "I love you, and I always will."

"I love you too, Belphie."

**Author's Note:**

> My dudes, if you have finished chapter 20 PLEASE CRY WITH ME!!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Also, my twitter is @squishybelphies :3


End file.
